User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 7
As Ana and I left the bus, I saw Nick waiting for me by the bench. Aisaka seemed to not like her current position, so my side pocket was moving around awkwardly. I tried to ignore everyone's looks of concern. " Hello." Nick said. " Who's this?" " That's Ana." I said. " Already makin' friends, huh." Nick grinned. We walked over to the board where they posted everyone's homeroom. " H507." I read. " Oh, that's P.E." Nick said. " I have that too." " So do I.." Ana said shyly. " P.E isn't really my best subject." " P.E means 'physical education', right?" I asked. " Yup." Nick replied. " Running miles, pushups, situps, volleyball, badminton, you name." I never had felt the need to run in my life, because, you know, I never really had anything to run from. I felt that in a sense I was mentally running away from my problems when I'd thought I'd already addressed them in my dreams. I was going to try to change the world, right? But for that I needed to know more. Have people help me. Everytime Nick had helped me I felt a warmth, a sense of light present. When Ana smiled I seemed to cheer up inside and felt the need to laugh. Light and Laughter- like Lucem and Risum. Wait a minute. Could they be? In her introduction I faintly recalled Aisaka mentioning her friend Minori guarding Nick. Then I was certain- Nick was Lucem's descendant. I wasn't so sure about Ana, but deep inside, along with the happiness and laughter she occasionally brought, I knew Ana was Risum's descendant. Did she have a guardian? I didn't know. Just then the bell rang. " Come on, guys, I'll take you all to P.E." Nick grinned. " I know the high-school like the back of my hand." Ana laughed. " You know, that saying always confused me. How well do you actually know the back of your hand?" When she laughed the feeling was back. More than ever. I wondered what sort of aura-like feeling I gave off. " Well, I know myself pretty ''well." Nick smiled. " Let's go- Mr. Parkinson doesn't like tardies." " We have to change.." I started. " In front of.. everyone?" " Yeah." Ana frowned. " At least it's fresher than my old school." I cautiously wrapped myself in a towel as I changed. After Ana and I were done we took our backpacks out to the gym floor. We kicked them to the side as we took random seats on the gym floor. Mr. Parkinson was already there, tapping his Nike sneakers on the ground impatiently, waiting for everyone. " Call me Mr.P." he boomed in his loud voice. " Now get down and give me twenty." " Give me twenty?" I turned to Nick, who was next to me. " You know, twenty pushups." he said, whilst getting down and doing it. " Ayuzawa!" Mr. P yelled. " Stop dilly-dallying!" ''Oh, ''I thought. He knows my name. '' Category:Blog posts